Knight of the Star
by tencoth
Summary: A lost pupil of meta knight requests his and kirbys help for revenge on Galactic Knight. Rated a high T for violence.
1. lost knight

My second fanfic, this one is based on the kirby universe but in my own version of it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lost Warrior

"The halberd, I finally rebuilt it." Meta knight quietly said as he stared into his new and improved ship. He had been working on it ever since the last encounter with Nightmare, the one where he lost his best knights, Sword and Blade. At that moment, he remembered all the star warriors that have been lost. His friends, his family, Nightmare was responsible for all their deaths. Meta knight released his cape from his grip and lowered his head "That Heartless bastard." He shouted, he once again faced his ship and started to board. He got up to the control room and came to the stations that his best men worked at. He removed his mask and set it on the panel as he reminisced about their last moments.

* * *

_"SIR Nightmare's soldiers are closing in" Yelled Sword as he franticly worked the controls. (kirby please defeat him, you have to) I thought as the numerous ships approached us._

_"All cannons OPEN FIRE!" I commanded as loud cannons shot burst after burst into each ship. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. I heard many minions cry out in pain. All of a sudden, a child who looked like kirby broke down the door. Soon after, 3 more of the same species followed. They all started to spread out and destroyed parts of the ship._

_"Stop" a mysterious, yet familiar voice said out of the door. A shadowy figure came out of the darkness and into the light, revealing himself to be Dark Meta knight. Just seeing his mask sent a chill through my body "Meta knight, it's been too long" he said in a sly voice._

_"No" I said as he walked towards me even slower. "Thats impossible, the four kirbys killed you!"_

_"Only a mere reflection, we don't really shatter when we die in real life." He said looking me head on. "I see that you have met my successors"_

_"I didn't know the devil could spawn children" I said. He had an infuriated look as he drew his sword. Before I could even reach for galaxia, Dark Meta Knight slashed my mask in two, revealing my face and leaving a deep cut in my stomach. I fell on my over on my hands grasping my wound. I looked up to see Dark Meta Knight raise his sword for one final strike_

_"NO" I heard as blade ran up in front of me, blocking the strike. "sir the halberd is on a collision course, you have to get out now. Sword and I will hold them off." I stood there in shock as Sword joined the battle._

_"SIR LEAVE NOW" Yelled sword, trying to block all the attacks. "You are a star warrior, we are just helpers, our loss is nothing compared to your death" I felt a tear escaped my eye as they defended me._

_"GO NOW" blade yelled as I sprouted my wings and took off. I crashed through the glass and out of the ship. As I flew out, I looked back to my comrades. I saw Dark Meta knight slash away their swords, and threw a strong slash past their bodies. Blood was leaking out of them as they collapsed onto the ground. DMK looked down upon them with a small laugh. The mirror warriors quickly exited and headed into the escape pods as the ship came close to hit the ocean. I heard a warp star in the distance as the ship finally touched the water. Kirby came from his battle badly wounded. He was smiling and happy. We had accomplished his mission, despite my loss._

* * *

_"_Sword, Blade" Meta Knight sad as his eyes slowly shut "thank you for you sacrifice"

"I see your the same as ever," a voice said out of doorway that Dark Meta Knight came out the last time he was on the ship.

"Who's there" Meta knight said as he quickly put on his mask. An emerald green star warrior walked out of the door way, He had a glove on only his left hand. "Alec?" meta knight asked as he approached his old friend.

"Is that still my nickname?" He asked smiling at him "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that."

(Thats not going to happen) Meta knight thought as he smiled under his mask, it was good to see another star warrior. "It is good to see you again" He extended his arm for a handshake. Alec looked at his hand as his smile started to go away. He extended his arm and grasped his right hand. Meta Knight saw questionable plating surrounding his arm. He pulled his glove off to reveal a metal hand. Alec pulled away his hand away from meta knight's sight. "What happened to..."

"I...don't want to talk about it." Alec said as he held his robotic arm. Upon closer inspection, the green puffball had faint cuts and bruises all over his body. Meta knight's eyes turned a light shade of green.

"Come with me" meta knight said as he walked past him, "we'll patch you up a little bit"

* * *

"So, it has been a very long time, how goes your training?" Meta knight asked as he was wrapping a bandage around Alec's organic arm.

"I...I stopped" Meta knight stopped wrapping the bandage and looked up to his friend. He took of his mask to show his slightly angered face. "N...not right after I stopped with you, but I..." meta knight put up his hand telling him to stop.

"Just tell me what happened after we stopped training" Meta knight said. Alec let out a strong sigh and started to explain.

"It started about three months after we stopped training. I was captured by nightmare and held prisoner along with a bunch of other warriors. I was held there for about 13 years. After those years, nightmare suddenly disappeared. There were still three star warriors left, including me, the rest escaped earlier, or were murdered. When I finally escaped, I felt weak, I needed to train again. I went to nova with the power from all the nearby stars and made a wish. I wished to train with the strongest warrior in the galaxy.

When my wish was granted, a dark pink warrior appeared before me. Before I could speak to him, he shot a burst of energy from his shield at me. I leapt up and dodged the attack before it made contact. When I drew my sword, I saw the knight rush me with a barrage of slashes. I either dodged or blocked what he threw at me, until he knocked the sword from my hand. I tried getting out of the way of his attacks but I got slashed a few times. I finally got tired and had my arm cut off. Blood rushed out of my severed arm. He slashed again, cutting my mask in two. He stared upon my face for a while before he chuckled. 'my mistake, I thought you were someone else. I have to thank you for releasing me though. I can finally kill that other masked knight.' He said as he flew away, leaving me there for dead. I blacked out shortly after he left.

I woke up a two weeks ago, in a small house. A giant hamster said that his friend saved me and brought me to his home. I was told that he was training with you, so I decided to pay you a visit."

"That is quite a story but what about your arm?" Meta knight asked rather surprised of his tale.

"I built this myself with some parts I found on the beach." Alec said as he looked down to admire his arm. "So enough about me, who is the kid you're training?"

"Your about to find out, I'm training him today" meta knight said, putting his mask back on. He stood up and walked out of his room. Alec followed him through the halls of the castle where he lived. He looked around and admired the beauty of the castle. He was so used to being in a dungeon, he never saw a castle like this one. Alec found his former master standing atop a balcony.

"So when is the little guy gonna get here?" Alec asked

"Any second now" Meta knight replied. A small humming was heard in the distance as both warriors looked up to see a tiny star head in their direction. As the star got closer, Alec could see that it was kirby, the legendary hero of Popstar.

* * *

As you probably noticed, (if you already started read this before) I changed the OC's name. I did this because he was using my name, and I wanted to use that name for my trainer in my pokemon fics.


	2. sparing

**TA-DA** No flashbacks, just continuing with the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Training

"Hey Meta" Kirby said as he landed his star on the balcony "I'm ready for training."

"In a minute kirby, first I want you to meet my old pupil" Meta knight said.

"We've met, I saved him, now come on lets train" Kirby said, getting into a fighting pose.

"You're not at all happy to see he recovered?" Meta knight asked

"I am but I'd rather fight" kirby said as he used his copy essence deluxe to choose sword as his ability. He brought his sword down onto Meta knight, who caught it in mid air. Meta knight then ripped the sword out of his hand and threw it to Alec.

"Alec will be your opponent," said Meta knight. Kirby had a disappointed look on his face, he was eager to beat Meta knight. Despite saving dreamland, pop star, and the entire galaxy, he has never once fought meta knight, not for the lack of trying mind you. Alec had a different look on his face, shock. He hasn't won a battle since he fought a wimpy blade knight. Why would Meta knight give Kirby such a weak opponent?

"With all due respect master, I'd rather fight you." Kirby said as he selected sword as his ability again. "besides, he might still need to recover."

"Kirby it's been two weeks, he can fight just as well as you can." Meta knight said. Alec and Kirby sighed as they jumped down to the courtyard to begin there sparing. "basic rules apply, no stabbing, attacking while disarmed, or fatal attacks" yelled Meta knight as he looked down upon them from the balcony. As He signaled them to begin, Kirby rushed Alec with a barrage of sword swipes. Alec blocked most of the strikes but got swept of his feet. Kirby stood triumphantly over the green warrior, thinking he had won. Alec kicked kirby up and across the yard, giving him time to get back up.

Kirby was quick to land on his feet, just to find he was on the defensive now. Alec charged him and executed a well choreographed combination of attacks, rather than random slashes. Kirby saw right through these attacks and was quick to block or parry each one of them. Kirby then jumped away so that he could get on the offensive once more. Alec was worn out due to the fighting, getting on one knee. Meta knight noticed that his left hand was sparking. The bolts of electricity got bigger and bigger. Meta knight's eyes turned blue as he watched the increase of power.

Finally it reached a small, compressed, ball of plasma. Alec got back on his feet, ready to fire. He threw the Orb straight at kirby. Kirby held his position raising his sword. Suddenly, there was a large flash of light, and then an explosion. The two knights stood there in silence, Alec standing proud over his victory.

"VULCAN JAB" Screamed a voice from the smoke as a many jabs emerged from the smoke. Alec was caught off guard and hit by each punch. Kirby, now wearing his red bandana, rushed out of the smoke, running at top speed.

"SPIN KICK" Yelled the star warrior as he let off another vicious attack. This time Alec blocked the attack but was pushed back by the power. Before he could regroup, Kirby had come up at point blank range.

"RISING BREAK!!!!" Kirby fist Glowed as he delivered a massive uppercut, knocking Alec eight feet into the air. Alec landed face down, nearly unconscious. Kirby stood over him smiling. Kirby's bandana slowly dissolved and he reached his hand out to aid his opponent. Alec grasped Kirby's hand and pulled him self up. He forced a smile on his face, trying to hide the shame of losing. "That was a great fight" kirby said enthusiastically. "sorry I had to cheat at the end"

"Hey I was the first one to use an ability besides sword." Alec replied. Meta knight jumped down from the balcony to meet with his students.

"That was an interesting fight" said meta knight "I am curious how you managed to control your gift."

"If it was a gift, it would be useful in a fight." Alec said rather depressed.

"It still was fun" kirby interrupted. Both master and apprentice stared at the Star warrior as he chuckled uncomfortably."um...how about lunch." Meta knight sighed as kirby started to run off.

Didn't you have a sword and blade knight?" Asked Alec as they kirby out of the castle. Meta knights stayed silent, his eyes turning grey.

I will tell you over lunch

* * *

"Food's almost done guys" Cook Kirby shouted as the Meta knight told Alec of his former servants.

"Wow ... sorry for your loss." Alec said

"Well, from what I heard you have had it worse over the years." Meta knight said. Suddenly, plates of food fell onto the table. Kirby sat on the his chair and started devouring the food. Meta knight lifted his mask slightly so that he could eat. Alec just sat there, leaning on the table.

"Kirby, Meta knight...I need help" The room became silent in an instant. "I need to take down Galactic knight."

* * *

Going to update more often.


End file.
